


boys are dumb

by catgyrle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgyrle/pseuds/catgyrle
Summary: nepeta and karkat talk abt their feelings on earth c. hate that i have to specify this but karkat and nepeta are the same age nepetas not a ghost she was revived soon after dying.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	boys are dumb

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]   
CG: HEY NEPETA.   
AC: :33 < hey karkat!! its b33n ages! whats up :??   
CG is typing…   
CG: I KINDA ACTUALLY WANTED TO TALK TO YOU.   
CG: TO SAY SORRY FOR THE WAY I TREATED YOU.   
CG: I WAS DEEP IN MY OWN SHIT AND I PROJECTED THAT ONTO YOU. I THOUGHT I HATED YOU BUT REALLY I HATED MYSELF. I HATED HOW YOU REMINDED ME OF ME, OF THE PARTS OF ME I THOUGHT WERE BAD. BUT REALLY THE PARTS OF ME THAT WERE LIKE YOU WERE THE ONLY GOOD PARTS.   
CG: THERE’S NOTHING WRONG WITH YOU, AND THERE NEVER HAS BEEN. YOU’RE NOT ANNOYING, OR STUPID, AND YOU’VE NEVER HURT ME OR ANYONE. YOU’RE A GOOD PERSON. I SHOULD NEVER HAVE TREATED YOU THE WAY I DID. I WAS A REALLY SHITTY FRIEND. I’M SO SORRY, NEPETA.   
AC: :OO < its okay karkat!!   
CG: NO IT’S NOT.   
AC: :33 < ok maybe its not   
AC: :33 < but we were all kids   
AC: :33 < besides i was shitty to you too   
CG: FUCKING HOW?   
AC: :33 < i made you uncomfurtable :(( im sorry   
CG: NO YOU DIDN’T!   
AC: :00 < yes i did!!! i liked you when you didnt like me back   
CG: FIRSTLY, THAT’S NOT A FUCKING CRIME.   
CG is typing…   
AC: :33 < whats the secondly?   
CG: GIVE ME A FUCKING SECOND.   
CG is typing…   
AC: :33 < *ac taps on her watch pointedly to tell cg she cant wait furever*   
CG: SECONDLY, I LIKED YOU BACK.   
AC: wait fuck really?   
AC: :33 < shit i mean wait fuck really?????   
CG: GOD, YES, OK. I DID. I KNOW IT’S INCREDIBLY STUPID.   
CG: SOME FUCKING “LITTLE BOY MAKES FUN OF LITTLE GIRL BECAUSE HE LIKES HER” DUMB BULLSHITTERY.   
CG: I GUESS IT’S YOUR RIGHT TO MAKE FUN OF ME A BIT BUT LET’S ALL JUST MOVE ON PLEASE I KNOW YOU HAVE.   
AC: :33 < what do u mean?   
CG: YOU HAVE VRISKA NOW, AND JUNE, AND ARADIA, AND JADE, AND PROBABLY SOME OTHER GIRLS TOO.   
AC: :33 < yes im polyamouse silly!!   
CG: THE POINT IS, YOU DON’T LIKE ME ANYMORE. WHICH IS FINE AND NON SARCASTICALLY PROBABLY A LOT BETTER FOR YOU. I’M HAPPY FOR YOU.   
CG: MAN I SOUND REALLY SARCASTIC SORRY BUT I SWEAR I’M NOT.   
AC: :33 < wait…   
AC: :33 < do u still like me?   
CG stopped responding.   
AC: :33 < karkat u dumbshit come back   
CG: SORRY. FUCK. FUCKING HELL.   
CG: THIS IS ALL MESSY AND STUPID AND EXACTLY HOW I DIDN’T WANT THIS TO GO.   
AC: :33 < i like you too   
CG: CAN WE PLEASE SPEEDRUN THIS AWKWARD REJECTION SO I CAN GO BACK TO LEAVING YOU ALONE.   
CG: WHAT?   
AC: :33 < ive always liked you dummy.   
CG is typing…   
AC: :33 < stop talking for a second and listen to me.   
AC: :33 < you WERE a dick. you made me f33l pawful about myself.   
AC: :33 < and thats not okay. nothing would make that okay.   
AC: :33 < but just like how you saw yourself in me, i saw me in you.   
AC: :33 < i understood the pain and self hatred you felt. i even understood the desire to get it off in any way you could, by piling it onto someone else.   
AC: :33 < im not your purrfect victim karkat. and youre not the villain. you can never understand your impact on others until you s33 them and yourself as whole.   
AC: :33 < you were a fucked up sad hurting kid. and so was i.   
AC: :33 < no matter how many times i furgive you, it wont mean anything until you furgive yourself.   
CG is typing…   
AC: :33 < quit that mister acs not done monologuing yet   
AC: :33 < youre right ive moved on   
AC: :33 < when i died i had a lot of time to think about stuff   
AC: :33 < and to be honest id already b33n thinking abt it   
AC: :33 < i realised you were an asshole and i was fine the way i was   
AC: :33 < and then i learnt a lot about myself and grew a lot   
AC: :33 < and then through weird plot bs i ended up here on earth c like you   
AC: :33 < and i found people i loved who loved me back and treated me well   
AC: :33 < but and heres the disappointing bit where i become a weak female character   
AC: :33 < i still thought of you   
AC: :33 < all my life ive had dreams of us   
AC: :33 < together in another lifetime   
AC: :33 < and they didnt stop when i came here   
AC: :33 < in a way i knew i could stop them if i wanted to   
AC: :33 < but i didnt   
AC: :33 < because i love you   
AC: :33 < and i knew that you could change, like i did. i always believed in you karkat. i just had to wait fur you. and ive b33n waiting furever in all my other lives so it wasnt that hard.   
AC: :33 < you can type now thank you for waiting   
CG: GOD I’M SO SORRY.   
AC: :33 < i know   
CG: I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU TOO. FUCK. I ALWAYS HAVE.   
CG: FUCK.   
AC: :33 < i know   
CG: WOULD YOU HAVE TOLD ME THAT STUFF IF I HADN’T SAID I LIKED YOU?   
AC: :33 < i don’t know   
AC: :33 < purrobably the furst part about you n33ding to furgive yourself   
AC: :33 < its scary to be vulnerable isnt it karkat? :33   
CG: I CAN TELL YOU’RE MAKING FUN OF ME BUT I DON’T EVEN CARE.   
AC: :33 < i love you!   
AC: :33 < man it f33ls good to say that   
CG: I LOVE YOU TOO. (:B   
AC: :33 < man it f33ls good to hear that!! h33h33   
CG: NOT TO SOUND LIKE A SUBURBAN EARTH MOM, BUT WE HAVE A SHITLOAD TO CATCH UP ON.   
AC: :33 < wanna get tea?   
CG: YEAH.   
CG: YEAH, I’D LIKE THAT.


End file.
